Fog (disambiguation)
The Fog levels are the fourth stage of the Adventure Mode section of the game. They take place in the backyard of the player's house, but during the Night. Also, up to two thirds of each level (increasing after completion of one level) is covered in fog, in which either plants or Zombies can't be seen. During the final wave, or last wave in a Survival section, Ducky Tube Zombies surface from random points in the 4x2 rectangle of the pool farthest from the player's house. During level 4-10, a Conveyor-Belt Level, a storm rolls in, making the screen pitch black between the flashes of lightning illuminating the yard. There will be no fog, though. The extremely rare Zombie Yeti can be found on 4-10 on the second time doing adventure mode It will drop 5 diamonds if you havent already found one.thumb|300px|right|The music to the Fog stage New Plants Because of the Fog, certain plants were added on these levels. For example, the Plantern was added to illuminate part of the Fog. Players can use the Torchwood for this as well, but it has a smaller range. The Blover was introduced to temporarily blow away Fog and kill Balloon Zombies. Plants also added in the Fog stage are the Sea-shroom (the aquatic equivalent to the Puff-shroom), Cactus, Split Pea, Starfruit, Pumpkin, and Magnet-shroom. Also, after obtaining the Magic Taco in level 4-4, the shop gains the Gloom-shroom and Cattail for you to purchase. New Zombies *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Zombie Yeti Zombie Yeti While playing Adventure Mode for the second time, the Zombie Yeti will appear during level 4-10. If defeated before it runs away, the Zombie Yeti will drop 5 diamonds and then will be randomly encountered in other levels. When it is encountered in other levels, it will drop 4 diamonds. Trivia *The song played during in this stage is called "Rigor Mormist", which is very likely to be a portmanteau of "Rigor mortis" and "mist". *The fog in the music video is made by a fog machine. However, it covers the bottom half of the lawn instead of the right half. *There are only eight levels that actually take place in Fog, as Level 4-5 consists of Vasebreaker levels (which lack fog), and level 4-10 is a stormy night. **It makes sense because in Vasebreaker it's important to be able to see what you're breaking. **Also, there is usually no fog when there is a storm (though fog may signal an incoming storm and thus it leads to the events of Level 4-10). *For Level 4-1 the fog covers 3 columns of the screen, for Levels 4-2 to 4-6 the fog covers 4 columns, and for the rest of the Fog stage, it covers 5 columns. *You can see zombies slightly in the fog. **This doesn't apply that much if you don't have 3D acceleration enabled. **This also doesn't apply to the DS/DSi versions, as the fog is thick enough on these versions that seeing through it without plant aid is not possible. *Due to zombies such as the Balloon Zombies, Pogo Zombies and Digger Zombies, as well as the lack of sun, the fog stage is possibly the hardest stage in the game. It may be outmatched by the roof stages, or it may not, this varies by how much experience the player has with each stage. *Although it's night during the Fog stages, just 2 Mushrooms are added. *The fog levels have possibly the shortest loop in the music. See Also *Adventure Mode *Day *Night *Pool *Roof Category:Areas Category:Fog Category:Adventure Mode Category:E Category:Equipment Category:Watercooler Category:Aquatic Plants